<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisting like Vines by Flammenkobold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151441">Twisting like Vines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold'>Flammenkobold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coughing, Double Drabble, Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mild Blood, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zolf starts to cough up the first petals when he meets Wilde and stubbornly refuses to acknowledge them.</p>
<p>Grizzop is nearly relieved that it won't be the flowers he's been coughing up that'll kill him.</p>
<p>Wilde coughs up two different kinds of flower petals - until he doesn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Wilde Drabble Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twisting like Vines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/gifts">areyouokaypanda</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zolf starts coughing up flower petals after meeting Wilde, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge it, it’s just a crush, it’ll fade eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilde starts coughing petals after he meets the Rangers, who pretends it might be Bertie to push down the feelings, who starts coughing worse and different petals after he meets Grizzop. He wakes up one day and the second set of flowers are gone from his cough, and he knows there are only three ways to stop it: either your love is requited and spoken out loud, you die, or the one you loved died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grizzop starts coughing flower petals after he leaves Wilde for Rome. He doesn’t like this sign of weakness at all. He is almost relieved when the last weapon goes through him. At least this way he’ll go down as he wanted and not fade away because his insides turned against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Wilde works with Zolf, both their coughs get harsher, both of them pretending to not hear the other at night. This is not the time. They’ll just have to suck it, even as their petals mingle with blood. Both terrified to find out if the blue veins would stop their cough too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Panda's hanahaki picture <a href="https://areyouokaypanda.tumblr.com/post/615084981257175040/most-of-my-shippy-art-doesnt-make-it-to-tumblr">here on tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>